custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Magna
' Neo-Magna '''is the reformed home world of the Spherus Magna in the Solis Magna System. History Spherus Magna is the original home world of the Bionicle race created from a Solar Nebula with two new moons Lapis Moon and Artika Moon along it's neighbors Nexus Magna, Maja Magna or known as the Red Planet, Techki Magna and the rest of Solis Magna Over 100,000 years ago Spherus Magna was remained uninhabitable due to The Shattering that seperated it into three pieces creating it was once Bara Magna, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. Since the shattering occurred created the whole world into waste apocalyptic world that drove some Tribes apart. 1,000 years later after the final battle between the Makuta Teridax and Mata Nui himself who destroyed the Makuta once and and for all. Mata Nui used the last of his power to reform Spherus Magna to it's once natural state for all life to sustain and adapt to it. 3,000 years pass as Spherus Magna terraformed due to Matoran and Agori activity that changed the planet. The Matoran referred to the world as Reformed Spheres Magna and the Agori referred it as a Neo world so they came up with a nickname for it calling it Neo-Magna. Ever since the unification of the Tribes known as the Unified Tribes of Magna (UTM) Turaga worked along side with the Agori leaders making a bigger and better future for their world. They are the Leaders of Magna. Neo-Regions were formed, villages were created and large cities were built much like the villages and Metru Nui before them for all working Matoran and Agori. Law and Order was formed among themselves to keep order among all Regions to keep the peace and prevent repeating wars they've had in their pasts. Landscape Regions have been split as well as new islands emerge since the reformation and terraforming reciting them as Neo-Regions with the return of the Metru cities and Xia. Neo-Regions '''Ta-Neo: ' Region of Fire. Located at the semi center of the continent being one of the most mass produced of lava, steel and mask making including helmet forging of the entire continent including various locations such as Fi-Metru, Great Volcano and Ta-Neo Summoning Tower. Inhabited by Ta-Matoran, Fire Tribe, Fire Toa and Glatorian lead by Turaga Vakama and Raanu and other fire related creatures. Also are associated with Xia-Neo an industrialized island for production resource. * Ta-Neo Summon Tower * Ta-Neo Stadium * Fi-Metru * Great Volcano 'Ga-Neo: ' Region of Water. Located at the South of the continent as one of another locations for teaching, building and training also famously known for it's location near Aqua Magna: The Endless Ocean. With locations of the underwater domed city Wa-Metru and Ga-Neo Summon Tower very close by to Xia-Neo and the Three Virtue Islands. Inhabited by Ga-Matoran, Water Tribe Water Toa and Glatorian lead by Turaga Nokama as leader and water related creatures. * Ga-Neo Stadium * Wa-Metru * Wall of Stars * Ga-Neo Summon Tower * Aki Shore 'Le-Neo: ' Region of Air. Located in the North-East of the continent next to Ta-Neo, Kini-Neo, Onu-Neo and across from the Three Virtue Islands on the Bota Magna Countryside. Filled with beautiful forests, dark swamps and open lands with locations of Ai-Metru and Le-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Le-Matoran, Jungle Tribe, Air Toa lead by Turaga Matau and sometimes Vestus with jungle related creatures. * Goda Docks * Le-Neo Stadium * Ai-Metru * Le-Neo Summon Tower 'Onu-Neo: ' Region of Earth. Located in the North of the continent above Le-Neo, Kini-Neo and next to Po-Neo. As one of the most agricultural region with archaeologists and discovers with the Black Spike Mountains. With various locations such as the famous Black Spike Mountains, Ear-Metru, Shadow Temple and Onu-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Onu-Matoran and lead by Turaga Whenua only since the Rock Tribe were banished to the Wastelands and Earth related creatures. * Nexa Bay * Onu-Neo Summon Tower * Ear-Metru * Shadow Temple * Black Spike Mountains 'Po-Neo: ' Region of Stone. Located in the North-East of the continent nearby all of the regions and for being the largest Region of Spherus Magna. The great desert of Bara Magna known for great builders with various locations such as the The Wastelands, Sto-Metru and Po-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Po-Matoran, Stone Toa and a few reformed Sand Glatorian lead by Turaga Onewa with Sand Tribe, Rock Tribe, few revived and surviving members of Iron Tribe and Stone related creatures in the far north of Po-Neo. * Po-Neo Stadium * Sto-Metru * Po-Neo Summon Tower * The Wastelands 'Ko-Neo: ' Region of Ice. Located in the West of the continent under all of the other regions and second largest Region of Spherus Magna. The great ice mountains also known for as Northern Frost to current residents best known for their studies of future given credit for larger built cities with various locations such as the famous White Quartz Mountains, Ic-Metru; the largest city to be built to date and Ko-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Ko-Matoran, Ice Tribe, Ice Toa and Ice Glatorian lead by Turaga Nuju with ice related creatures. * Veim City * Ic-Metru * Ko-Neo Summon Tower * White Quartz Mountains 'Kini-Neo: ' Located at the very heart of Spherus Magna. Like the original Kini-Nui being used for planetary exploration and used for safe passage underground. Now the Region is occupied by the Great Beings as their own. The land is only used when disasters or such events can the underground passages can be used for sanctuary and refuge. Also associated with the Turaga and Agori Tribe Leaders sharing the Region. With Various locations like the Great Being Fortress and the Central Bio Tower the tallest tower ever built where meetings are held for the Turaga and Agori leaders. * Central Bio Tower * Great Being Fortress * Kini-Neo Colliesum Islands 'Xia-Neo: ' Located on the West of Spherus Manga nearby the Aqua Magna. A heavily industrialized city built island and serves as a massive producer of weapons. A returning island for the Vortixx and only them or known as Xian's to continue their production of weapons. 'Three Virtue Islands: ' Located offshore from Ga-Neo, Ta-Neo and Le-Neo. Representing the very three virtues that the Bionicle have sworn to. Unity; represented by Hahli, Duty; represented by Jaller and Destiny; represented by Toa Takanuva. * Statue of Unity * Statue of Duty * Statue of Destiny 'Okoto-Nui: ' Recently founded by Matoran and Agori adventurers but never explored. A newly emerged unknown island that said holds secret's to the truth of the Bionicle Universe. They believe an ancient native species are forgers like Matoran called Okotoians along with unknown creatures on the island. * Oko-Fire * Oko-Water * Oko-Jungle * Oko-Earth * Oko-Stone * Oko-Ice * Oko-Temple * Forger's Temple 'Island of Shadows: ' Created by Makuta Nazar as a solid of fortitude for himself and his lovely Roodaka along with his experiments and his army to build. * Makuta Fortress Society Since the rebuild of Spherus Magna the residents of Neo-Magna have returned to what they used to before but improved. They have improved much of their life styles, work place, industrial work and commercial. They have also created new objects to help them on their daily basis such as new vehicles, tools, robots and more. They still have their beliefs Sports New and returning sports have been created to test their abilities against each other. Events, Tournaments and Matches are held in their own Stadium's and final events are held in Kini-Nui's where the Great Being's Attend to observe them. Major League Kolhii (MLK) Major League Kolhii is a professional Bionicle Sport organization. MLK held official events and tournaments of Kolhii throughout the Regions in their stadiums still hosted by Turaga and sometimes the Matoran and now with Agori leaders. Agori and Okotoians now can attend the Kolhii games. Bio-Olympic Games (Bionicle Olympics) Bio-Olympics is a new sport created by the Toa and Glatorian to test each others speed, strength, agility and abilities throughout the Regions. Matoran, Agori, Okotoians and even the Vortixx can attend these games. Arena Matches (Revived) Ever since the rebuild of Spherus Magna they have brought back Arena Matches but with different rules being held in the Stadium's very much like the old Arena Matches. Toa now can attend the Arena Matches along with the Vortixx. Category:Planets